The present invention relates generally to a femoral compression device comprising a pressurizing (or pressure applying) means that presses against the femoral artery, and in particular to a femoral compression device comprising two extensions with different lengths and an extra support that in use compensates for the imbalance of the device.
The present invention is an improvement of the femoral compression device disclosed in the patents U.S. Pat. No. 5,307,811 and EP 0 462 088, which are assigned to the present assignee and which claim priority from SE 9002077 and SE 9003271. All four of these documents are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. A femoral compression device according to these publications comprises basically a pressurizing means for compressive bearing against a puncture site at a femoral artery of a patient, a belt adapted to be fixed around the patient's body, and a base plate supporting the pressurizing means and being provided with two extensions. In use, the pressurizing means, which in one embodiment has the form of an inflatable semi-spherical air cushion, is positioned over the femoral artery, and the belt, which extends from the end of the first extension, around the patient's body and to the end of the second extension, is tightened.